A Motherly Love
A Motherly Love is the twenty first episode of the tenth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon are doing a Motherly activity, Even some of Yuna's friends are spending their time with their mothers. One morning/Yuna's research One fine morning, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon helped their mothers, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia get up for breakfast. Solarna made Luna heart shaped fried egg, buttered toast and pancakes while Sharon made some fruit faced pancakes for Celestia. Hiro and Duck were impressed at what they're doing for them. When the Royal Sisters came with the babies, they were surprised at what their daughters made for their breakfast. Later, Yuna researched on Pangea, the Blood Orchid, Dinosaurs and other things. Then, Luna asked for her help with the babies as she agreed. Isamu, Indy and Anna were playing with their toys. Yuna placed the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 in her saddlebag as played with them for while. Jules and Verne's time with their mother/Scrappy-Doo's mother and son activity Meanwhile, Jules and Verne Brown spend their time with their mother, Clara. They even clean DeLorean Time Machine and the Time Train as quick as a flash. At last, they got the job done and ready to do some gardening. As for Scrappy-Doo on the other hand, he was spending his time with his mother, Ruby-Doo. The Crystal Sisters with their mother/The Mane Foals and their mothers At the Crystal Empire, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla and the Royal Crusaders were spending their time with their mother, Princess Cadance. Flurry and Skyla were looked at Journal 12 while choosing some activities, they did some fun games and play with their baby brother, Tyrone. Meanwhile, Princess Twila, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, and Nyx are spending their time with their mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle. They also looked at the books, including Journal 13, It was the happiest moment of their life. Emerald and her mother, Rarity on the other hand enjoyed playing together. Golden Apple and her mother, Applejack bucking a lot of apples. Red Beret and Brownie helped their mother, Pinkie Pie bake some cakes and brownies. Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam and Blue Star were flying with their mother, Rainbow Dash. As for Arachna and Dragonsly, they were helping their mother, Fluttery feeding the animals at her cottage. The Crusading Foals and their mothers/Mothers and children spending time together Meanwhile at Appleloosa, Apple Feather, Game Facer, Game Player, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker and Treasuer and their mothers, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were greeted by Round Up with his mother, Starla. At the Ponyville School, Birthday Bash and his mother, Cheerilee were spending wonderful time together teaching in class as mother and son while Blinky Bill and his friends along with Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Sid, the rest of Yuna's friends with some of their mothers, even Widow Douglas, Tom and Sid's Aunt Polly, and Betina Beakley. Motherly and Daughterly Yoga Class/Back with Yuna At Yoga Class, Rainbow Charka and her mother, Tree Hugger were teaching yoga and spending wonderful times together. Back with Yuna and her sisters, cousin, mother and aunt, Luna and Celestia were getting their hooves full with the babies. Yuna decided to help out along with Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon. They were doing helping out with the playing, diapering, bottle feeding and burping. The Cake Twins with their Mother, Cousin and Aunt/Orange Cake with her mother and Aunt At Sugar Cube Corner, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were spending their time with their mother, Mrs. Cup Cake, their big cousin, Marble Cake and Aunt, Angel Cake. Then, The Pines Twins, Dipper and Mabel payed a visit along with Pacifica Northwest and her mother, Priscilla. While the Cake Twins were reading Journal 11, They met with Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet and their mothers, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Even Orange Cake and her mother, Orange Cream and Aunt Orange Bloom paid a visit. Mother, Son and Daughter time in Our Town/Zeñorita and Zecora's Remedies At Our Town, Sugar Apple and her mother, Sugar Belle were serving snacks to visitors of the hotel guests. Midnight Sapphire, Stary and their mother, Night Glider were playing together. In the Everfree Forest, Zeñorita Cebra and her mother, Zecora were making remedies of every signal diseases. Zeñorita Cebra carried Journal 7, She took notes on every ingredients of every healing potions. Hurricane Cloud's time with his Mom/Jubilee's magic practice with her mother At the Wonderbolts Academy, Hurricane Cloud and his mother, Spitfire were working together keeping new recruits organized. Meanwhile at Seussville, Princess Jubilee and her mother, Trixie were spending their time doing magic practice. Jubilee looked at Journal 9 while practicing at the same time. Sunset, Jeremiah and Sunrise/Starlight and Sunlight At the Island of Sodor, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer and their mother, Sunset Shimmer were keeping an eye on things while spending their time together. Jeremiah and Sunrise research on Journal 6, They had fun afterwards. In the Great Valley, Sunlight and his mother, Starlight Glimmer were practicing their spells together. Sunlight carried Journal 5 while they're at it. Indigo Marble with her Mother and Aunts/The Journals in it's positions At the Rock Farm, Indigo Marble was spending her time with her mother, Maud Pie and aunts, Limestone and Marble Pie. That night, Yuna, Toby and Eclipse Smith, Luna and Vice Principal Luna were spending sometime. Later, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her time with her mother. Then, She's gone to her bed. In the end credits, Lloyd was researching with his mother, Misako as Cragger and Crooler spend their time with their mother, Crunket. Trivia *Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon will help Celestia and Luna with Indy, Anna and Isamu. *Toby and Eclipse will help Vice Principal Luna at CHS and help Dean Cadance with Flurry Heart. Songs and Score # Transcript *A Motherly Love (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225